Beginning On Melemele Island
Story Jon, Hala and Nate are in the Pokemon Center. Raichu is with Nate. Nate: It’s been two hours. Hala: Typhlosion took more damage than I first thought. Ilima then walks in. Raichu sees Ilima and sends a Thunderbolt near Ilima. Nate, Jon and Hala turn around and see Ilima. Nate: What are you doing here! Ilima: I wish to apologise for my rash actions. Raichu: Chu, Raichu Rai! Nate: What is Raichu saying? Jon: Raichu is saying that you should have gotten all the facts before attacking. Ilima: I know. Raichu: Chu, Raichu Chu Chu Rai! Jon: It doesn’t matter how much you apologise, Typhlosion is still in pain. Ilima: I’m not much of a trial Captain, am I? Hala: You have been known to be rash at times. Ilima: I’m sorry for that. Raichu: Raichu Rai! Nate: I guess Raichu doesn’t forgive Ilima then. Jon: Raichu said not a chance that he’ll forgive Ilima. Ilima: I must say, your Raichu looks different from Alolan Raichu. Jon: Alolan Raichu? Hala: You see, some Pokemon here have Alolan forms. However, only Kanto Pokemon have Alolan forms. Nate: I see. Nurse Joy walks out with Typhlosion next to her. Nurse Joy: Typhlosion is all fine. Jon: That’s good. Thanks Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy walks away. Typhlosion goes over to Jon, but sees Ilima and snarls. Ilima: I came here to apologise Typhlosion. Typhlosion gives Ilima a questionable look. Jon: It’s going to take some time for Typhlosion and Raichu to forgive you. Ilima: I understand. I’ll be taking my leave. Ilima leaves the Pokemon Center. Hala: What are you two planning on doing here in Alola? Jon: Take on the gym challenge. Hala: The gym challenge? Nate: You see, we have challenged other regions and we wish to take on the gyms here in Alola. Hala: I see, however there are no gyms in Alola. Jon, Typhlosion, Nate and Raichu are gobsmacked. Jon: There’s no gyms in Alola? Hala: No. We have Island Trials instead. Nate: Island Trials? Hala: Each Island in Alola have Island Trials where you need to complete a task. Then you battle the Kahuna of the Island to see if you can pass on to the next Island. Jon: I see. Hala: How about I take you to the Pokemon School. Nate: Yes, please. Hala shows Jon, Nate, Typhlosion and Raichu to the Pokemon School. The journey takes some time but they soon arrive. They see a man in a white lab coat but has no shirt on. Hala: This is Professor Kukui. Kukui: Hey there. Hala: This is…I forgot to ask your names, how rude of me. Jon: I’m Jon and I came second in the Johto Conference but only got to the 4th round in Kalos League. Nate: And I’m Nate. Jon and I are brothers and this is the first time we are travelling around a region at the same time. Kukui: I see. I’m Professor Kukui, and I research Pokemon moves. Hala: I want to see how you both do in the school. And after today, I will see if I can grant you permission to go on the Island Trial. Hala leaves. Jon: What does he mean permission? Kukui: As a Kahuna, they can see if you are worthy of taking on the Island Trial. Nate: I see. Jon: Wait! Hala is a Kahuna?! Kukui: Yes. Jon: Then, when we take on the Island Trials, we’ll face Hala? Kukui: That is correct. Suddenly an explosion occurs on the race track. Everyone races over and sees some thugs wearing skull bandanas. Jon: Who are they? Kukui: Team Skull. The two Team Skull grunts, all male, are surrounding a girl who has an Pikipek. Skull Grunt 1: Hey, yo! Give us your Pikipek yo! Skull Grunt 2: What my bro is saying, is that Pikipek is now ours yo! The two Skull Grunts sends out three Yungoos and three Zubat’s. Jon: Three Zubat’s and three other Pokemon. Kukui: They are Yungoos. The three Zubat use Swift towards the girl and her Pikipek. Typhlosion runs in the way and gets hit with Swift. Jon runs in next to Typhlosion. Skull Grunt 1: Whoa yo! You getting in the way of us yo? Skull Grunt 2: Yungoos, use your Headbutt yo! The three Yungoos use Headbutt towards Typhlosion. Jon: Flamethrower! Typhlosion uses Flamethrower and knocks the three Yungoos back. The three Zubat then head towards Typhlosion using Leech Life. Suddenly, a Thunderbolt hits the Zubat and they all fall back to the grunts. Nate and Raichu run next to Jon. Hala is with Kukui, unknown to Jon or Nate. Nate: Stop attacking the girl! Skull Grunt 2: No way yo! My bro will tell you how it is though. Skull Grunt 1: Now, all attack yo! Nate: Thunderbolt! Jon: Focus Blast! Typhlosion uses Focus Blast and Raichu uses Thunderbolt. Thunderbolt and Focus Blast connect and merge. The move hits all the Zubat’s and Yungoos, and the Pokemon are unable to battle. The Skull Grunts return their Pokemon and run off. Jon: Great work Typhlosion and Raichu. Girl: Thanks for saving my Pikipek. Nate: No problem. The girl and her Pikipek run off and Hala and Kukui walk to Jon and Nate. Hala: I see you have both got a lot of talent in Pokemon battles. Jon: Thank you. Hala: So, with this. I’m allowing Nate to take on the Island Trials. Nate: Thanks. Jon: Just Nate? Hala: Yes. Hala walks off. Jon: Why only you? Nate: I don’t know. But since I’m allowed, I’ll be heading off in the morning. Jon: Great. Kukui: Why don’t you both stay at the Pokemon Center. Jon returns Typhlosion and Nate returns Raichu and they both head to the Pokemon Center with Kukui. Soon, they are in the Pokemon Center and Nate walks off upstairs to go to bed. Jon and Kukui are sitting at a table. Kukui: You seem to be annoyed that Nate has been given permission to go on the Island Challenge. Jon: I am a bit. I thought we would be able to go together. Kukui: I’m thinking Hala has his reasoning of keeping you behind. Either way, I want to give you a gift. Kukui give Jon a new Pokedex. Jon holds it up but then a Rotom flies into it and the Pokedex flies around by itself and seems to be alive. Jon: Why is the Pokedex moving? Kukui: This is due to Rotom being in your Pokedex. Jon: A Rotom? Rotom-Dex: Hello there. Who are you? Zzt. Jon: I’m Jon. Rotom-Dex: Hello Jon. I am zzt Rotom. Jon: Hey Rotom. Kukui: Rotom here will help you out on your journey. Jon: Nice. Kukui: In the morning, come by the Trainer School. I want to get you inducted into the school. Jon: Yeah will do. One thing. Jon hands Professor Kukui the parcel his dad gave him. Kukui: What is this? Jon: Something my dad wanted me to give to you. Night Professor. Jon and Rotom-Dex go upstairs and go into the same room as Nate. Jon gets changed into his Pyjamas and then gets into a single bed, as Nate has fallen asleep in the double bed. Jon: I really want to travel in the Island Challenge. Rotom-Dex: I’m sure you will. Jon: Thanks. We better get some sleep. Jon closes his eyes and Rotom-Dex places itself on the desk next to Jon. Narrator: After the events that happened when Jon and Nate arrived at Hau’oli city, Hala showed Jon and Nate to the Trainers School and after battling Team Skull, Hala allowed Nate to take the Island Challenge, but not Jon. Now, trying to sleep, Jon is wondering why Hala didn’t let him go too. Characters Jon Spencer Nate Spencer Kukui Hala Ilima Girl Skull Grunts Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion Nate * Raichu Girl * Pikipek Team Skull * Yungoos (x3) * Zubat (x3) Category:Alola: The Next Chapter!